Only 30 Minutes
by Kiamito
Summary: A teenage computer wiz had a sudden urge for krispy cream in the middle of the night and got into a car accident. The next thing she knows she is in a video game she had mastered, final fantasy 8.
1. The donut urge

_Author's notes: Okay, more free time, no more high school, no more martial arts, no more black belt testing… I am ready to write again! I have a little more knowledge, and a little bit more experience with my amature electrician stuff. So maybe, I can make this story even better, possibly delete the last chapter._

30 Minutes.

Chapter 1

I sat on my computer listening to techno and T.A.T.U. (at the same time, how pitiful) Two of the best things ever since Linkin Park and Evenessence. Well, I guess they can be considered before, but ya, oh well! Today the pick of the day was D.J. Mystic, not my favorite techno DJ, but still good. I turned T.A.T.U. off. As I was listening to techno and trying to get my computer to do nifty things, I realized, I want to 'teach' my computer voice recognition.

"I know I have that program somewhere in my files, I think." I opened my CD access document and typed in the query "voice recognition" and you would have never guessed, I actually found it! In all the CD's I have been collecting since I was able to just sit up and bang on the keyboard, I actually found it. Okay, so it was way out of date, and completely old, but it was still fun. I looked on my computer screen to see where the CD was located. "Hmmm. Drawer 8-26, no serial code. Great, Where is Drawer 8?" I looked at the three small black shelves that held roughly 90 CD's and saw they were labeled 1, 2, and 3. I rolled my chair into the front room of my basement and saw that the shelves I had in there were 4, 5, and 6. Also compartments A-H. "Damn, I actually have to get out of my chair and go find out where I hid drawer 8… It's probably a cabinet and not a drawer at all. Me and my stupid filing system." WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE AFTER MY GRANDFATHER SO MUCH!!! And why am I like the ONLY girl computer wiz at school? That bugs me too. In my computer classes, my teacher, who is a guy, my peers, around 20 guys, and me, the only girl. Ah well, doesn't bug me too much.

Eh, enough is enough, I will tinker with my computer later, and possibly fix my server. I dread the day when my e-mail gets over flooded with e-mails about my webpage not being updated or have a lot of the things on it added, like I so diligently promised. Time to play some video games!

I got out of my rolling, black, sacred chair, which whom I named Billy. I noticed that DDR mats were already plugged into my ps2. So I decided that was the first game to play. I turned on DDR and set the game for Heavy mode. I danced and stomped to a few songs and decided it was time to go to Standard mode. I switched the song to Tsugaru and practiced my routine for it. One day I will take it to competition, but it isn't completely done yet, that and it was only a double A. I need it to be a triple A along with my routine to really impress some people. I cooled off with Afronova and received a B. Damn, never do I receive A's on that song. Sad. Oh well.

I turned DDR off and looked at the time. Wow, only 11:44 at night. Tons of time before morning. Not like I really go to church anyway. Sure I believe in god, the great Dio, and I like the idea of church, but it is just so BORING. Once in a while I go to a different church to see if I like it or not, but I never find one that suits me. I just don't like to stand and wave my hands and sing, I don't like to get up in front of everyone and give my confessions, and I defiantly don't like to go into a small room and tell all of my sins to some guy I don't even know. I would rather go to a church where we just sit down, tell stories from the bible, or maybe just study to learn. I guess that is why I loved bible school, until the teachers turned dictator like. Life isn't perfect.

Hmmm. Six hours free until grandparents wake up. Headphones. Mountain Dew. Final Fantasy 8, perfect combination. All the cinema scenes in ff8 only take up roughly one hour and 32 minutes if I remember correctly, but whose counting. I can beat it probably by three AM. I attached my duel shock controller and plugged in a very old playstation memory card (for cd changing purposes, I have faith that I could beat the game without dying.) I sat down and played my game for a couple hours, only breaking to get more soda, go to the bathroom, or once in a while to torture my cat whom keeps rubbing against me for attention. By the time it had reached 3:41 I had finally beat the ultimate stage of Ultimecia and watched the very last credit of the game. Sad, not record timing, but I was close to my ultimate record. I also missed Squall's ultimate weapon. Oh well, I will get it next time.

I turned the tv on and started to watch an infomercial on some physic lady. She was talking about wishes, and how if you really wanted something, it could come true. I decided since they were taking phone calls I would give it a try and see if I actually got through. Riiiing. Riiing."Lady Chloe speaking, you are on tv right now young lady. What is your request?"

"Woah, how did you know I was a girl?" Amazing, lucky guess I guess. That or they have a caller id and looked at the name from my cell phone.

"I know more than you realize, like you are not 18 yet and are not legally suppost to be calling these type of lines for another 2 weeks.

"Wow, you are good! So, since I am already on the phone line and you cheered me up by telling me that, I wish that something exciting would happen in my life, I don't care what, but something REALLY exciting. Could it happen? My life is SOOOOOOOOO boring." I knew that she couldn't have gotten my exact age to the month from the caller ID and a quick look to the internet. So maybe she isn't phyco.

"As I was talking about earlier, you should be careful for what you wish for so badly. It might actually come true. Remember, don't wish for change so hard, what you have could be great, and probably the best. Change can be deadly. You should learn to enjoy what you have of your everyday 'boring' life. You have much more than most do. If you really want change, you will lose all of that."

"Uh, ya, whatever. My life is pretty boring, I do the same thing over and over again. Thanks anyway Miss Chloe." On that note I hung up the phone. I don't really care what happened in my life, as long as it was exciting. Maybe everything was so boring anymore because I have been in martial arts so long, I am almost a genius when it came to music, and computers just come natural to me. Oh well, I need something new in my life, like maybe a puppy. A puppy would be new, and I don't think a puppy is deadly.

I heard a loud growl and my stomach clenched in pain. "Owie, I guess the puppy did come." I set the phone in it's receiver and I went over to my laptop and grabbed it and put it in it's case. I swung the case over my shoulder. You never know when you will need your laptop. I mean seriously, what if my car stalled and my cell phone was dead? I would need wireless internet to get in contact with one of my friends online so they can come and get me! Never leave your backup plan behind. Besides, I wanted to see if Krispy Cream had a hot spot for internet access, or at least a small connection. I don't care if it had a password on it or not, I am sure I could figure it out. As I was walking out of my room I realized I had forgot my TI-89 calculator. Can't forget that. That had a bunch of decoders loaded onto it, just in case I needed to figure out a password of some sort. I walked up my stairs quietly, making sure not to wake up my grandparents. I don't want them to know I am going out for donuts around 4 AM in the morning. Besides, I will be back before they wake up. I remember the last time I snuck out for donuts, they weren't too happy. Especially since I didn't bring them back any.

I opened the garage and started my car. I made sure to back out quickly and made sure to close the garage door. I don't want them to wake up and look out the window. That would be bad. After I got onto the main road I noticed how tired I was. A few donuts would help me, maybe a coffee or two. I went through the first stop light, green lights are my friend. I patted my laptop on my side, still swung over my shoulder. "Don't worry, we will be in the open soon, then you can work your magic." Some people find it weird that I talk to my laptop, but guys talk to their cars and consider them their babies. Well, my baby is my laptop, and a mother must always talk to their children. I made this child from scratch, and I'll tell you, making a laptop is a lot harder than making a desktop. I started to turn the second corner and noticed my eyes were drooping. Damn. I am really tired. Eh, a family member of my friend lives just a little bit away. I will stop there and bum a bed for a couple of hours. So they might be mad that it is really, really early in the morning, but I will just give them some sop story. As I was turning the corner I remember seeing a bright light and not being able to see for a second. My heart started to race really badly. Damn! I can't get into an accident! I would never be able to drive again! It is way after curfew. Whew, that WAS close. Nothing, just close. I continued driving. I pulled up into the driveway and got out of my car, not bothering to lock it, but not forgetting my laptop and calculator either. I leaned against the doorframe and rang the doorbell.

I rubbed the crust from my eyes and realized I was lying on a bed. I don't remember walking into the house, but I must of, I wouldn't be in a bed if I didn't. I would just still be lying against the doorframe. I opened my eyes and realized I didn't recognize where I was. The room was small. In fact, the walls were made of sheets! And everything was a pale shade of blue! "What? This isn't a house, it looks like a hospital!" I sat up and my head started spinning. I looked at myself and noticed my clothes were covered in blood, my head was bandaged, and my chest hurt terribly like my ribs were broken. Damn, what happened? Am I dreaming? I know I didn't admit myself into a hospital. I don't like hospitals, they think I am crazy. They tried to put me into the physco ward. And believe me, my rambling is NOT crazy, just borderline. An elderly lady with brown hair pulled back into a bun walked in. She wasn't real skinny, just pleasantly thick. She looked at me and smiled.

"Good, your awake. What is your name?"

I looked at her confused. Ok, maybe I am dreaming, she looked a lot like Dr. Nah, I am defiantly dreaming. I'll just play along with it. Maybe I can get some ideas for a fanfiction or something. "I'm Lea."

"Lea, do you remember what happened to you? The people who found you were quite confused by the site. They found you lying not too far from here, in a complete horrible health condition too. "

I could see the concern and confusion in her eyes. I just looked down at myself and closed my eyes to try and think. I don't remember anything happening. Maybe I went down the wrong road and rang the doorbell of the wrong house. A serial killer never the less. And I somehow survived. And I made my way to the hospital. That would explain why I can't remember.

"Lea, I guess you don't remember do you?" I just shook my head. "All the same, it is over. I am Dr. Kadowaki. I want you to lie back down and get some more rest. We can talk later."

AHA! I was right! I KNEW SHE LOOKED LIKE DR. KADOWAKI! So I AM dreaming! And I really wasn't hurt. Lovely. Fanfiction ideas! As long as I don't wake up and forget everything. I looked at myself again and noticed my laptop was missing.

"Dr. Kadowaki!" She turned and looked at me with a quizzitive look. "My laptop? Where is it? It is really important too me.!"

She just chuckled for a minute. "Later dear. Your laptop is fine I presume. It is in the other room over here on my desk. You can have it back after you rest." Dr. Kadowaki walked away from where I was and closed the sheets around my bed again. I didn't want my laptop later, I wanted it now. I wanted to really test how well my brain worked when I was dreaming. I heard brains are completely illogical when asleep, all creativeness. Weird thing was, this dream was completely realistic, to the very detail. And I was understanding it all too well, not to mention it was all too painful. I know what I did the day before was wrong, I shouldn't have left home that late. Whatever happened wouldn't have happened.

'Mama Papa Forgive Me'

Author's notes: I know I didn't get too much of FF8 in the very first chapter, but what do you expect, I had to give the main character an entrance somehow, I can't just say that she fell asleep and entered the world of FF8 now can I? That would be illegal in my world of writing. Long chapter though, I will try to keep the story going. _Remember to R/R because the more responses I get, the more I want to write. The less I get, well, we all know what happens now don't we?_


	2. It's My Dream!

Author's notes: First of all I would like to say I don't own ff8. I would also like to say, Lea is pronounced like princess Leia from Star Wars. Only because I like that name, and it is also my middle name (Which for the longest time I thought was pronounced Lee-ah until my mother actually yelled at me without a British accent. She isn't even British) Anyway. I would also like to say, if you don't read my other fics, a.k.a. Twins, I announced that my muse has rejoined me. So, beware. It could be deadly.

'Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

To decide'

Chapter 2

I re-opened my eyes and noticed I was still in the sheet-covered room. Great. I am going insane! I am really at the hospital. I was just dreaming! WHAT'S GOING ON?! I just want to go home. Damn donuts, why do they cause such big urges. I decided that staring at the ceiling was a pretty good thing right now. It kept me from screaming. Geeze! How many bumps are there on the ceiling? Now that is one math problem Einstein couldn't even figure out. Well, maybe Einstein, but no one else.

The Doctor opened the sheets from where I was laying. YAY! It wasn't Dr. Kadowaki. So it was just a dream and I did get hurt. You don't know how happy I am to be insanely hurt at some random hospital. I instantly propped up on my elbows.

"Nice to see you're awake!" He looked like he was around twenty years old. Obviously he must be a nurse or a doctor in training. _'All right class, here is the idiotic teenager that left to get donuts at almost 5 AM and nearly got herself killed. What is her mental problem?_'

"So what's your name?" I didn't want to sound rude, but I was curious on who was checking up on me.

"My name is Eric. Don't worry about formalities. I am just training. But I have access to check up and care for people whom come in here. Don't worry about a thing. I have been studying medical since I came to the garden. I became a SeeD six years ago when I was 15." He smiled sweetly at me. Great. I am still stuck here. WHAT IS GOING ON? I am out of my mind. How can I be in a video game?

"Um Eric, just a question. What are the chances I could talk to the Headmaster?" So I might not know what is going on, but I could sure as hell try to join the garden. Give me something to do before I wake up. Besides, this is my dream, I can do what I want now can't I?

Eric just looked blankly at me then smiled. "Let me call Cid on the intercom to see if you can go talk to him in his office. Other than that, you are fine now. Just be careful. You will probably be a bit weak, and maybe some pain." I smiled at Eric then he walked over to Dr. Kadowaki's desk and pressed the intercom button.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" I heard Cid's gruff voice for the first time. I have always tried to imagine it, but I never imagined it quite like that. I always imagined him to have a little bit higher pitched voice, maybe like Michael Jackson or something, but he had a true militia voice. Sad. This might be a bit more frightening than I thought.

"Cid, this is Eric. The girl that was found a few days ago wishes to talk to you." A few days ago. A FEW DAYS! I thought I was in here for one. What is going on. Arg. This is just stressful.

"Of course Eric. Send her up to my office." On that note the intercom beeped off. Eric walked over to me.

"Well you heard him. You can go visit him. Just take the elevator to." I cut him off before he could go on without realizing it.

"Thanks Eric. Maybe I will see you later." I stood up, grabbed my laptop, swung it over my shoulder and quickly walked out of the infirmary in pain.

Once in the hallway I slowed down to take in everything I was seeing. The halls were amazing! Being able to actually see what the garden looks like. I turned and looked out of the windows that were in the hallway. I gasped in awe when I saw the extravagant beauty of the garden. It was HUGE! I didn't expect it to be this big. It always looked so small to me. I wonder how many rooms are actually here that wasn't even mentioned in the game! Forget about the garden! I don't want to wake up! I want to go see Deiling City! And Esther! I MUST go to Esther before I wake up. I hope I have enough time. Maybe I am in a coma. Just my luck! Time to use my free time wisely. I looked at some students from the window and noticed their uniforms. Wow, my cosplay wasn't even close. Nobodies were even close. It was just so… different.

I decided I have done enough gawking and I just needed to walk slowly towards the elevator. I realized my clothes really didn't fit in much here, nevertheless all of the blood I am wearing. Everyone was wearing uniforms. Sad. That's okay, it's my dream, and I will join the garden. Before I even realized it, I had walked out of the hallway into the main area of the garden. Same amount of corridors shown from the game, but way bigger, and soooooo much prettier! I ran over the railing where it protected students from falling in the water surrounding the pathway. "NIFTY! That is totally Awesome!" If only numbers could explain the way I feel right now, wait, they can. 313t3!1 Great, I am gawking again. I turned and bumped into a person.

"I am SO sorry!" I looked up and saw gorgeous emerald eyes! WOW. He was. BEAUTIFUL! Who would have thought the school bully was soooooo hot. Oh, Seifer, how I wish I could marry you right now.

"What are you staring at? And why were you just staring at the water?" He was trying to put on a macho voice for his posse, Rajin and Fujin.

"Um, I was just admiring the Garden. Anyway, I need to go talk to the Headmaster now." I turned and started to walk away. "Wait, I forgot something!" I turned back around and nearly attacked Seifer. I gave him a giant hug. His eyes were huge. He was obviously disturbed, and now bloody. But you would be too if a random person covered in blood attacked you with a hug. I let go of him and ran to the elevator before he could even say anything. I watched the doors close in front of me. I reached over and pressed the 3rd floor button. Wow, even the elevator buttons are great! They make fun sounds! The elevator stopped on the Headmaster's floor. I watched the doors open in front of me and I quickly walked out and into the Headmaster's office. Cid was sitting at his desk waiting for me. He motioned for me to take a seat. I pulled the chair a little bit closer to his desk and sat down. My eyes trailed behind him, up the giant pole that led upwards where Nida controlled the Garden's movements. He was obviously not up there, well, since the Garden wasn't moving. Probably because it had 'visitors' in the school.

"What can I do for you? Lea is it?" He reached his hand across the desk to shake mine. I won't pull a Squall. I reached my hand to meet his and shook it.

"Yes sir." I retrieved my hand and set my back against the back of the chair. "I wanted to talk to you about the Garden.

"What about the Garden, Lea?" His face was calm, and sturdy. Like nothing could ever touch it.

"Well, I have been interested in the Garden for quite some time now, and I was curious about the chances of joining." My voice was as steady as possible. Even though this had to be a dream, why not make it seem real.

"What high school are you currently enrolled in now?" Uh, oh. Not good. Think quick! AHA!

"Well, headmaster Cid. This is the problem. I have an acute case of Amnesia. It isn't horrible, I just can't remember who my family is, where I live, what school I went to, who my friends are, or most of the daily things in life. However, I do remember my name, and that I am really good with computers, and can sort of fight. But not the best." Was that realistic enough.

"Lea. I am sorry, but for admittance to the Garden we are going to need more info than that. Especially if you don't have any money right now. This is not a non-profit organization. To get a government grant you are going to need to know about previous schooling, family, whether they are dead, alive, or foster, and an address of some sort. However, we can take you to a town you wish to go to and come back to me again when you figure out a little more about your life."

Ouch. This is a dream, why am I not being let into the Garden. This is feeling like a real interview. Damn, what if I am actually stuck here? Nah, can't be! Wait, did he say that he would take me to a town? I need to go somewhere where I can get a job, and somewhere that I could find some place to live. Deiling would be a good place. Lots of action, yet I really want to go to Esther. Windhill is way too quiet, and well, as far as I know, I don't think I would fit in too much with many of the other towns. But if I went to Esther, I wouldn't have an easy time leaving. Guess that leaves me to Deiling.

"Could you possibly take me to Deiling City? I know I have some sort of connection there, just not quite sure what it is yet."

"For having an acute case of Amnesia, you sure remember a lot." Oops. "But of course, the Garden was heading in that direction anyway. We should be there in a couple of hours."

I gave Headmaster Cid my thanks and walked into the elevator and pressed the first floor button. Yay! A couple of hours to get into some trouble, and to discover how the Garden works. But first. Something I have always dreamed of doing since I first ever played the game.

----------------------- 1 313t3: Geek's secret language for the word elite. Can you see it now? GOOD! You really are 313t3!


	3. The foul yellow liquid, don't drink it!

Author's mumbo jumbo: Author's mumbo jumbo: Yes, this is yet again, just me babbling. I know I usually try to write a chapter a week, but I decided to update early! By like 4 days! How fun! Please r/r I am open to all comments, the storyline is pretty much set, but ya know, I tend to change things half way through. Kind of like the twins fic, it is completely different then I planned.

'In the moment

It takes

To make plans

Or mistakes'

Chapter 3

Ding Dong. I love that noise that the elevator makes! It kind of sounds like a beep beep, then again, kind of like a ding-dong. It is so NIFTY! I stepped off the elevator and securely put my right hand over my laptop. In all the years I have had it, never had I given her a name. I think I will call her Phillip! Wait, no that is Cosmo's nickel. Well, I like Batman's computer, and it is always ironic to give 'feminine' objects male names, sooooo. I think I will call her Batman!

I have to stop thinking; every time I do it weakens the nation. Not like this nation is mine anyway, but I have always dreamed of ruling it.

My feet started walking towards the training center, almost like they were on auto-Pilate. I have always wanted to see a REAL monster. I have seen them in movies, and on TV and games, but never in life. This was going to be great.

As I got closer to the training center, I realized how much darker the corridor gets leading there. The air seemed to thicken with moisture and mold. Monsters must not be the cleanest things in the world. I got to the door leading to the training center. Unfortunately, it didn't automatically open when I walked in front of it. The Garden must have installed a button since that one experience when the garden went haywire, and monsters tried to eat everyone. I know I would install a pretty button if a monster tried to eat me! Who wouldn't? I placed my hand against the metal door leading towards the artificial swamp/jungle. A chill shot through my body and down my spine. The door felt like ice, or maybe it was because I was having second thoughts about going in. I really wanted to see a monster, but I wasn't that good at fighting. And god knows, wait, I forgot, I am in Final Fantasy world, Hyne knows that you can't go into the training center and not fight. I looked out of the corner of my eye to my left. I saw something glowing a bright shade of blue, powered by LED or neon lights I presume. I turned my head, taking my hand off the door at the same time. So, there WAS a button. I pressed it and quickly ran in, just so second thoughts wouldn't run through my head again.

When I entered, there weren't any monsters, but I did see a really big rock and a bush to the right. Perfect place to hide Batman. Don't want to accidentally break him. That would be bad. I walked over to the bush and knelt down, placing Batman carefully in a remote spot. Just as I was standing up, rustling was heard behind me. I quickly turned around and saw that a 'vampire' had popped out. "AHHHHHHHH SHIT!" This thing was as tall as me, about 5'6! But its tentacles reached high above its head. The vampires green skin reminded me of raw fish, without the scales of course. I just stood there staring at it, hoping it would just realize I was no threat and didn't want to attack. No such luck, I guess Mr. Vampire didn't have such a good day. Looks like someone tried to beat him up.

The vampire glided toward me and bit into me, quickly injecting its poison. "AHHHHH IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!!!! You big jerk! That hurt!" While the vampire was trying to back away from me, back into its original starting position, I started running towards it. Quickly thinking, its weakest spot is going to be its head. Once I was within five feet of the beast I bent my knees and started to rotate my body. I quickly sprung out of my position quickly, taking air. I continued to spin my body clockwise, straightening my right leg. "HIYA! EAT THAT!" After my boot made contact with the vampire's head my body continued to finish its spin and land on my left leg first. Since the vampire was already weakened, my blow put enough shock for it to fall on the ground and faint. I jumped up and shot my right arm into the air. "YES! I WIN! HA!" I guess a good five years of martial arts and a first-degree black belt DOES come in handy. I suddenly felt dizzy and decided to sit down. "Wow, that was a little too exhilarating." I crossed my legs and looked around and placed my palms down beside me. The ground felt moist, along with the air, and probably every other place in the training center. I heard more rustling, then footsteps. Someone was watching me?! I looked towards the direction that the footsteps were coming from.

The black untied boots were scuffed up, and her skirt was shorter than I imagined it. But there were still black shorts under the skirt. Her baby blue sweater hung to about her ankles. Rinoa was defiantly a lot prettier in real life than in the video game. Not that I would ever try to go for her or anything, I mean, my preference was guys, but it was defiantly obvious why Squall liked her. She was... Beautiful! Rinoa looked at me and knelt down beside me. "That was really good! Are you knew here?"

"Not really, I am just visiting. I couldn't help but to visit the training center."

"Oh, then I guess you probably don't have any antidotes or anything do you?" I shook my head to her question. Rinoa reached into a small pouch that I never even realized she had attached to the side of her skirt. She pulled out a small flask with a yellowish colored liquid. "Here, drink this! It will get rid of the poison that the vampire injected into you. Trust me, if you don't, you will faint within a couple of minutes."

I took the flask and looked at it. From what I know, Rinoa isn't known to poison random people, so I think it is okay to believe her that it is an antidote. Besides, I always wondered what these things would taste like. I popped the lid off and poured all the liquid from the small container down my throat. I almost gagged at the taste of it. The antidote was horribly sour, and foul at the same time. Worse then anything I have ever tasted. But as it went down my throat, a soothing sensation started to happen in my stomach. The room had stopped spinning. "Wow, that was... Gross. But it helped so much! Thank you!" I gave Rinoa a really big, cheerful smile. She giggled at me and held out her hand.

"I'm Rinoa, what's your name?"

"I'm Lea! And I am a big loser that can't fight too well and has no idea what I am really doing here or even really where my home is!" Rinoa giggled again at my comment for a minute, then her face went completely straight and almost frowned.

"Oh my god, are you serious? You weren't kidding me were you?" I shook my head no. "Oh my god! Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

I thought for a minute, maybe leaking a little bit of info wasn't going to hurt too much. "I received a slight case of amnesia, but not the full blown thing. All I can really remember is stuff with the computer, how to well, sort-of fight, my name, and wait no, that is it. I came to the Garden to see if the Headmaster would let me join, but he wouldn't accept me without previous schooling information or a place of residency, which I just happen to not remember either. So, I decided to take over the world." Wow, I think I am actually starting to believe my own story. Maybe if I keep saying it, I won't be homesick, I will just start trying to find my forgotten family! Boy, that would be fun, just like finding a needle in the middle of Esther! Wait, no, there is more chance of finding that needle; maybe I should start looking for it.

Rinoa looked at me and grabbed my hand. She stood up and pulled me up with her. "I am not going to accept that type of behavior from Cid! He is going to let you join! Even if he has to find out your past by himself! You are a really good fighter, and believe me, the Garden needs it right now." She smiled at me. "Let's also get you some clothes that aren't full of blood." Well, off to go find that needle then. Rinoa started walking towards the exit of the training center, and then she turned around and motioned me to follow her. I started walking towards her then remembered.

"Hold up a sec!" I ran to the big rock and the fluffy bush, carefully retrieving Batman from her hiding spot. "Alright, I am ready to carry out whatever evil plan that you are thinking of." Rinoa just giggled then tried not to laugh as she was talking to me.

"Just how good with computer are you?" I smiled an evil smile at Rinoa.

"Believe me, I can do just about ANYTHING with it." Her upper lip started to curve in a diabolical way.

"Good, I've got a plan." This could be interesting.

Author's notes: Sorry, this chapter and the last one have SEEMED a bit short, even though in reality they are each close to 1700 words. But that is okay, they will be longer again. Possibly by chapter five, I am going to have them back up to 3000 words a chapter. Me and my muse are working hard to get it perfect for you! So please r/r

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Step one to world domination

Authors notes: I know I haven't been updating as much as I want to, things just happened to, well ya know, get busy. I have a mechanical baby home this weekend, and I was sick on top of that. (Boy that was a pain). I also have another black belt test in martial arts next weekend. So I really don't expect to post another update for two weeks. Hopefully sooner, but I doubt it. On the good note, I am on a count down! 10 weeks till I get my black belt. April 24th, 2004! I have been waiting for this day for sooooo long. On the even better note, after that date, I will have a bunch of free time to write more! Okay, enough with my life, on to the story!

'Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail'

Chapter 4

I followed Rinoa out of the training center. She seemed to almost float wherever she walked. I wonder what she had in mind for her evil plan. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that I want to take over the world since Cid wasn't going to let me into the Garden. Rinoa walked out of the training center hallway and started towards the elevator. When we walked over there she pressed a button for the second floor.

"So where did Cid say he was going to drop you off at?" She seemed be holding back the giggles. It was obvious that she had been hanging out with Selphie a little bit too much.

"I asked Cid to drop me off at Deiling City. Why?"

"Good, I don't have to have him change the destination."

"Rinoa, what are you planning?" She just gave me an evil smile, which made me almost jump. It looked exactly like the smile from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, the one where Janet gave the audience, when she was trying to decide between the audience and Rocky. Wow, I have been to that show way too much.

"We are going to cause mass mayhem." OH HYNE! SHE IS GOING TO LET ALL THE ANIMALS AT THE ZOO LOOSE! THE MOOSE! THE MOOSE! WE MUST CONTAIN THE MOOSE! Wait. Maybe this could be fun.

"What kind of mayhem are we going to create?" Camels would be fun too, but moose are better.

"You'll see." Great, that can't be good.

The elevator stopped at the second floor. Rinoa quickly pulled me out of the elevator and dragged me towards one of the empty classrooms. The classroom she choose just happened to be locked and empty. She turned her head towards me.

"Do you think you could break the code to get into this classroom?"

"Sure, let me just take a look at the panel here for a minute. You keep watch, make sure nobody catches me doing this."

Sure? How was I going to crack the code on the classroom? I have never even seen a panel like this! This is way above my technology intake! Great, me and my big ego. I can't hack everything, even though I wish I could. I looked at Rinoa and made sure that she was keeping a lookout. She was. Damn, why do I have to always accept a challenge? I looked back at the panel. It had a nice little digital screen, and numbers 0 through 9. Man, basic, but complicated.

"Rinoa, if I get a wrong access code, will it sound an alarm?"

"Only after your third try."

"Great. Also, IF it starts to sound an alarm, is there anyway to turn it off? And how many numbers are in the code?"

"Um, I don't know, and I don't know."

I stood there looking at the panel. What I could do is over flood the system with a bunch of numbers, sounding the alarm, and hopefully finding the correct access code within a few seconds, and praying the correct code will turn off the alarm. Choice two is to sit there for a few hours trying to get the code correct, on the first try. Choice three is to beat it up and cut the wires. I like choice three, even though it is a bit more unprofessional.

"I think the easiest way is to not find the code, and well, just break in."

"Well, get on with it Lea!"

I opened up the flap on Batman's case and pulled out a mini toolset. I love pocket-sized crap. I wish everything came in pocket size. I looked at the screws that were implanted in the panel. I needed a small Hex tipped screwdriver. I love this time, technology advancements, but parts are still the same! I pulled out one of my Hex tipped screwdrivers from my pocket toolset and began to unscrew the panel. After the four screws were taken off, I forced the edge of my pocketknife from my toolset under the panel. I quickly propped the face off and saw the wires connected to the screen.

"These two go to the screen, and these, go to the pad." I cut the wires from the face, put it on the ground, and pulled out my TI-89 calculator. "You have been good my friend, if I break you, I am sorry." I took the screws of the calculator and popped it apart. I attached the wires in the corresponding places on my calculator, making sure that the programs and memory wires were still in tact. I closed the face on my calculator, but kept the screws out of it, I am defiantly going to have to make a quick switch back once I flood the system. I opened the programs area of my calculator and began a code generator. The alarms suddenly went bezerk, then after another second they turned off. I looked at the screen. "Future reference, 58492." I de-wired my calculator and returned the panel to its original state. Wow, lucky me, everything only lasted maybe three minutes total. Rinoa looked at me in shock. Ok, so maybe I was smart.

"Ok, rooms open, what do you want to do with it now Rinoa?"

"I thought you were going to break in and not find the code."

"Well, it seemed easier to flood the system." I replied with an honest smile.

"Well anyway, I was going to have you copy some files from the Deiling City government files, so we could shut Deiling City down."

"All this trouble for that!? We could of done it somewhere else ya know! We have more of a chance getting caught here then in Deiling!" Great, is she blonde under all that black hair?

"That's the point! We want to get caught, AFTER we shut down Deiling. Leave some clues around and let Cid figure it out that it was you! He will HAVE to let you in the Garden then."

"No, that is just getting a warrant for the local police departments to arrest me."

"Well, you did say you wanted to take over the world."

"True. Fine, next time though, tell me what you are planning first, before you have me act upon it. There might be better ways."

"Well I wanted to see what you can actually do, and by the looks of it, you are a natural born criminal!"

"Nifty." Wait; do I want to be a criminal? Ya. I could get caught, and be in jail for like, the rest of my life. Overreacting! I am dreaming! Why do I keep forgetting this? Why does this feel just so damn real? It can't be! This just negates all laws of science and technology. Time travel is more realistic than this! And I don't even believe time travel exists yet either. Time to be the world's best criminal mind. Might as well in my dream, can't at home. My grandparents yelled me at the last time I tried to take over the world, even if I just started with the school. The teachers weren't too happy with me changing all the computers, and well, neither were the techies.

My grandparents. Wow, I miss them. It seems like forever since I have seen them. Even though I have only been conscious for a day, in my dream world that is, it feels like forever. Eric did tell me that I was unconscious for a few days though, not like that counts.

I was finished arguing with Rinoa about crime plans, so I walked into the empty classroom and flipped on the lights. Wow, how did I know where the light switch was? Even it was different then the ones back at home. I walked over to one of the computers and sat my butt down in the chair. Opening my laptop case, I pulled out my laptop, the power cord, my pocket toolset, and a few wires. Rinoa watched me as I worked like a robot. Everything natural. First I unplugged the main computers power. Next I took the LAN wire and connected it to my laptop, then stripped the other end of the wire. Next I crawled underneath the desk and opened a panel that led to all the wires and hardware to the computer. I quickly pulled a wire and cut it in two, stripped it a bit, then connected my wire to the main computers. I wrapped the wires with some electrical tape and climbed back up to my chair. I realized neither computers had power. Great. Oh wait, I forgot to plug them in, silly me. I got out of my chair, re-plugged the main computer, and plugged in Batman. First I turned on Batman.

"I hope this works."

"Hey Lea."

"Ya?"

"How did you know which wires to cut and connect? There wasn't a chart or anything in there."

I looked over at Rinoa. "Ya know I am not quite sure, I just, well, did. I have been taking apart and putting electronics together since I was little. I used to make simple robots out of random electronic equipment in my basement."

"Oh."

I still don't think I answered her question. The truth is, I really don't know how I knew which wires were connected to the motherboard. I was just kind of on, auto drive.

I opened up a program on Batman and ran it. I typed in a bunch of codes, and then I fired up the big computer. I am not sure exactly why I am trying to control the big computer from Batman, and interchange their information. But like I said earlier, by brain is on auto drive right now and is just working quicker than I can think. Once both computers were on I started to work the real magic. I quickly tapped into Deiling's city files. I copied the sewer, lighting, roads, network, and some government files. I also stored some random useful looking files on to Batman. I am sure that all of these will come in handy eventually in my quest.

"LEA! QUICK! UNHOOK EVERYTHING! SOMEONE IS COMING!"

"Crap." I realized there wasn't enough time to just 'unhook and re-hook' everything, so I just disconnected my LAN wire, stuffed it into the computer area, and closed the panel up. Making the big computer look like new. It should work fine; it should only be half functional when Batman is running along with it. I saved my files on Batman and turned it off quickly, and disconnected it from the wall. I stuffed everything back in to the case and gave the all-good sign to Rinoa. She turned off the lights and we hid behind one of the very back computers.

The door to the classroom opened and the lights were switched on. I heard footsteps toward the front of the room, and then the chair behind the teacher's desk squeaked. Some drawers were opened, closed, opened and closed again. And there was a lot of paper scattering it sounded like. The teacher started to hum. It was an older male teacher. He sounded like he was in his mid 30's. The chair squeaked again, the lights were flipped off, and the door open and closed behind him. Great, that was a close call.

"Alright Rinoa, we are probably really close to Deiling. And I got a lot of city files, probably enough to do all of our dirty work."

"Good, we should leave here."

"Defiantly."

"We can connect some bugs in my father's house, and make it look like it was all his fault. For all the mass mayhem that we are going to create that is."

"You don't like your father, do you Rinoa?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, just curious."

'Ding Dong. We are now arriving at Deiling City. The Garden will stay stationary for 32 hours. Do not get left behind when we leave. We will NOT be coming back this time for straggling students.'

"Fun, show time is going to start." I said to Rinoa.

"Nope, first we get you dressed in some clean clothes." She replied to me.

Author's notes: Criminals are bad; do not try to recreate anything in this fic. It can only get you in to trouble. Yes, I have gotten into trouble many times from altering school computers and getting access to some files that should have been more securely protected. So please, do not try any of this, also, note: Opening of computers and stripping wires is completely idiotic unless you know what you are doing. It can lead to serious consequences, including accidental shock, which can result in paralyzing, or even death. On the worse note, you can lose your hair if a big enough shock comes. On the good note, I went to Krispy cream the other day... It has an access point!!! I was able to WIFI from Krispy Cream!!! How ironic is that!? It might just possibly be that I have a really strong WIFI card and that there is an access point a little bit further down the road at the coffee shop, but still. IT IS FUNNY TO ME!


End file.
